Waterloo Road MSN from the Forum
by Floz and Sabs
Summary: THis is the one from the forum which i couldn't continue 2 ud now chapter 4......
1. Chapter 1

**MSN**  
SuperMatt-Hey Steph  
The Haydock-Hey Matt, I luv ur new name..let me gues did u get it from SuperMan..??  
SuperMatt-lol =] How did u no???? r u going 2 the pub 2nite?  
The Haydock- of course Matty boy....and i hav also managed 2 persuade Rachel 2 come 2....  
SuperMatt-OMG Steph,How? and never call me that again....  
The Haydock-I was clever enough 2 get a certain Mr Lawson 2 ask her....i new she couldn't resist...  
SuperMatt-Lol gd 1 Stephanie....hehe  
The Haydock-grrrr..MATT!  
*Jazzy* has just signed in  
*Jazzy*-Hey Guys, wats up?, luv the new name Matt..  
SuperMatt-Thnks, r u coming 2 the pub 2nite?  
*Jazzy*-Yh, Probs who's going?  
The Haydock-So Far...Me, Matt, Eddie and Rachel  
*Jazzy*-Rachel?  
SuperMatt-Yup! Steph got Eddie 2 ask her...  
Melissa Lawson has just signed in  
Tavina-Clarkson has just signed in  
Melissa Lawson-Hey Guys....  
*Jazzy*- Hey! u going 2 the pub 2nite?  
Melissa Lawson- Is Eddie going??  
The Haydock-Oh 4 gods sakeis that all u care about? and anyway shouldn't u no??  
SuperMatt- He's not....there's an LEA meeting 2nite.  
Melissa Lawson- There is? Well no then, sorry  
SuperMatt-How gullible do u get??  
Tavina- Clarkson-What's that about?? there's no LEA meeting 2nite...  
The Haydock-Oh 4 gods sake Tom catch on....i persuaded Eddie 2 ask Rachel 2 the pub.....  
SuperMatt-And we don't want Melevil there lol  
Budgeon has signed in  
Budgeon-Hey guys! so like wassup and wat u talkin 'bout if u no wat i mean man..  
The Haydock-err Grantly...r u ok??  
Budgeon-Yh, I'm great man init...so wat u kl ppl talkin 'bout?  
Tavina-Clarkson-Melevil  
SuperMatt-Rachel  
*Jazzy*-and Eddie  
Budgeon- Is that all u guys care about? god and u all need 2 sort out ur own love lives...  
Tavina Clarkson- I don't....  
Budgeon- Right, so...  
The Haydock- U coming 2 the pub 2nite?  
Budgeon-Yh man..it'll b well kl man..c u 'bout 7.30?  
Tavina-Clarkson- Alright, G2G Davina wants the computer...  
Tavina-Clarkson has signed out  
Tavina-Shackleton has signed in  
Tavina Shackleton- Hey guys, wat u doing 2nite???  
Budgeon-We is like all goin' down 2 the pub 2 get wasted man...  
Tavina- Shackleton- errmm.. Is Grantly ok?  
*Jazzy*-Yh, u'll get used 2 it. R u coming?? Me, Steph, Matt, Tom, Grantly, Rachel and Eddie r all going...  
Tavina- Shackleton-Rachel's going?  
The Haydock- Yup! and that's all down 2 little old moi...  
Budgeon- Steph we hav heard that far 2 many times we do not need 2 hear it again....  
Kiss me Quick has just signed in  
Budgeon- Ahh Rachel ... Is that ur past coming through in u?  
Kiss me Quick-2 things Grantly....a. How did u no it was me? b. My office 9.00 2morro morning...

The Haydock has signed in  
SuperMatt has signed in  
Tavina-Clarkson has signed in

The Haydock-Hey guys, OMG how funny was last nite! ahhh the joys of alcohol...  
SuperMatt-Steph i didn't no u were gd singing....karaoke was hilarious....  
Tavina-Clarkson-And wen we were playing spin the bottle and Eddie spun and it landed on Rachel...they blushed so much  
The Haydock- Methinks mayb eddie is with the wrong sister...  
Tavina - Clarkson- hmmm...That is a distinct possibility  
The Haydock-Methinks also that Miss Mason wishes she were with eddie and not her sister...  
Tavina- Clarkson- Yes...*strokes pretend beard* that is definately possible...  
The Haydock- Tom u don't need 2 pretend 2 stroke a beard..u hav 1!!! LOL  
SuperMatt-Guys, check out Melevil's facebook status...

Melissa Ryan is wondering do u get drunk LEA meetings?  
Steph Haydock likes this  
Matt Wilding likes this  
Matt Wilding commented: Oh yes Melissa duh that's y steph loves them....  
Steph Haydock commented: MATT!!!!i don't go cause of the booze it's to determine wats best 4 the kids.....  
Matt Wilding commented: But u do like the alcohol 2....

Tavina-Clarkson- Lol, how dumb do u get....  
SuperMatt-Well, she is blonde...  
Tavina-Shackleton has just signed in  
Tavina-Shackleton-Tom, i need u 2 go 2 the shop 2 get sum milk and cheese....  
Tavina-Clarkson-OK on my way, Sorry G2G a stressy davina is never a nice 1...  
Tavina-Shackleton- Oi, i heard that...or shud i say saw???  
Tavina-Clarkson-Yup!!  
Tavina-Shackleton-GO!!!  
Tavina-Clarkson has just signed out  
SuperMatt- Soooo, how r u??  
Tavina-Shackleton- a bit hungover, u?  
SuperMatt- yh gd....  
Tavina-Shackleton-Sorry G2G, Issies crying...  
Tavina-Shackleton has just signed out  
The Haydock- Hey Matt look wat i just found and joined...

Facebook Group:**We think Lawson shud dump Ryan..( and get with Mason)**

Members

Jannece Bryant  
Bolton Smilie  
Paul Langley  
Maxine Barlow  
Chlo Grainger  
Mika Grainger  
Phillip Ryan  
Donte Charles  
Steph Haydock  
Jasmine Koreshi  
Marley Kelly  
see 34 more members

The Haydock- Go on Facebook chat  
SuperMatt-kl

The Haydock signed out  
SuperMatt signed out  
Kiss me Quick signed in  
Sexaay xx signed in

Sexaay xx- hey Rach, how r u??  
Kiss Me Quick- Ill, y did u make me go last nite...  
Sexaay xx-Cause like i sed i didn't want 2 b stuck alone wiv Matt n Steph..  
Kiss me Quick- U culd hav asked mel...  
Sexaay xx-Well it appears sumone wuld someone (aka Steph n Matt) told her i was an LEA meeting...

Melissa Lawson has just signed in

Melissa Lawson- Hey Guys, wat u talkin' 'bout..Rach did u get drunk the LEA meeting last nite....  
Kiss me Quick : yup! it kills now..  
Sexaay xx- Well it certainly didn't kill during spin the bottle...  
Kiss me Quick- EDDIE!!!!  
Melissa Lawson- wait they don't play spin the bottle LEA meetings do they??  
SuperMatt has just signed in  
SuperMatt--Hey Guys, do u remember snogging during spin the bottle last nite?  
Melissa Lawson- WAT!!! Eddie...It's Over.....Rachel...i will shortly b disowning u...  
Sexaay xx- Oh Gd, Finally  
Kiss me Quick- Wat, Melissa NO!!! it was spin the bottle, It wasn't our choice and we weren't the ones who told u it was an LEA meeting...  
Melissa Lawson- MATT!!!! u r so ded...  
SuperMatt has just signed out  
Sexaay xx- Rach, can i come ova?  
Melissa Lawson- Wat about me??  
Sexaay xx- like u sed...we're finished  
Melissa Lawson- Well least help me think of a new name it took me ages 4 the last 1.....  
SuperMatt has signed in  
SuperMatt- How about Melevil...  
SuperMatt has signed out  
Kiss me Quick has signed out  
Sexaay xx has signed out  
Melissa.....Help- Ah well, All aloney on my owney...  
Melissa....Help has signed out

**I'm sorry....and also just 2 say i hav nothing against blondes ( i am one!!) just Melissa is one of those DUMB blondes....**

**Sorry about how long it has taken….i am trying another route! This is just a little cheesy (I think) and I am sorry 2 any members of the Reddie resistance but this has quite a lot of Reddie in it…. I don't know how much there will b overall so plz don't let this put u off reading it….Thankyou so much MissWright I don't know what I would do without u….i will be using some of ur ideas in Chapter 6……**

To:

From: .uk

Eddie, I'm so sorry about last night and I am so sorry it split u and Mel up….i feel really responsible and I hope u can find it in u 2 forgive me (god I sound so formal) I'm Sorry…..

Love Rach

xxx

To:

From:

Don't worry, I never really luved her. There was always sumone else and I think u no who….

LOTS of love

Eddie

xxxxxxx

To:

From:

I do? Look Eddie, if ur trying 2 tell me that u luv me I'm sorry but I'm with Colin….I'm sure there r other boys who u could get 2 no better…..

To:

From:

Oh Crap, Sorry Matt didn't mean 2 send that 2 u….

Rachel Mason has updated her status using facebook mobile

Rachel Mason is so sorry eddie …..

Steph Haydock commented: Y r u sorry?

Melissa Ryan commented: Y r u saying it 2 him not me???

Steph Haydock has updated her status

Steph Haydock is Woop!!! Woop!!!

Tom Clarkson commented: will u all plz get off facebook and down 2 the pub..u were meant 2 b here 30 mins ago

Eddie Lawson commented: Tom mate, that was last night…Rachel get on MSN we need 2 talk…..

Kiss me Quick has signed in

Sexaayxx has signed in

Kiss me Quick- Eddie I'm sorry….

Sexaayxx-Don't b, kissing u reminded me of wat I want in life and it saved me from the clutches of Melevil…

Kiss me Quick-Wat do u want in life???

Sexaayxx- You….

Kiss me Quick- Eddie u've just broken up with Melissa….

Sexaayxx- And I was always in love with u…

SuperMatt has signed in

SuperMatt- Hey guys, So Rachel, ur who Eddie meant 2 send the email 2 wen he sent me an email expressing his undying luv 4 me…..

Kiss me Quick- WAT!!!!

Sexaayxx- Ah yes, slight technical hitch….

To: .uk

From:

Rachel, Please will u come ova…..i hav a slight problem…

To:

From: .uk

What sort of probem? It better not b lovesick  lol…

To: .uk

From:

Well that 2, but I dropped my laptop in the bath…..can I borro 1?

To:

From: .uk

Sure I'll b ova in a minute…

Kiss me Quick- Sorry G2G

Supermatt- k, c u skl

Sexaayxx- Yh, G2G 2 lol got 2 go shopping…

Supermatt- Wat type of Shopping?

Sexaayxx- ummm……..Sock shopping

SuperMatt- Umm…sock shopping?

Sexaay- ummm…yh bye!!

Kiss me Quick has just signed out

Sexaayxx has just signed out

SuperMatt- hmmm….my super senses r telling me sumthing… but I'm not sure wat… ahh well steph will no…

SuperMatt has signed out


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that this is reasonably crap and no even I don't think that my sense of humour is any good…..****sorry also sum of these get more story like with fb and MSN in between…..**

Rachel rang Eddie's doorbell about 10 minutes after they had both signed off. When Rachel rang the doorbell Eddie was on MSN talking to Steph….

The Haydock- So Eddie, wats happening with u 'n' mel???

Sexaayxx- O u no…. she tells me she wants me bk but I hav 2 keep telling her no….

The Haydock- Ooooo….. is there sumone else then?

Kiss me Quick has just signed in

Sexaayxx-Hey Rach

Kiss me Quick- hey Eddie, ummm….. please culd u tell me y u r on MSN 'n' I am stood outside ur door w8ing 2 b let in??

Sexaayxx- O….ummm….. sorry come in….

Kiss me Quick – Eddie u retard I can't…

Sexaayxx- Y not?

Kiss me Quick – cause u need 2 open the door

Sexaayxx- o um just coming then…sorry Steph G2G

Sexaayxx has just signed out

Kiss me Quick has just signed out

The Haydock- Hmmm…. Methinks there b sumthing going on…Where's Matt wen u need him….


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 5**

**Another short one sorry…..i have done up 2 chapter 7 so I can post probs quite a few tonight it depends on my amount of time…..Thanks so much Loz for supporting me even when it wouldn't let me update…..lysm xxxx**

The Haydock has just signed in

SuperMatt has just signed in

The Haydock- Matt, I've been wondering if we shud invite Tom 2 r little gossip group, he's been doing quite well recently….

SuperMatt- I agree, he's really got more involved especially in the Reddie scenario…

Tavina-Clarkson has just signed in

The Haydock- Ahh Tom, right on queue, how wuld u like 2 learn the feet of the masterds?

Tavina-Clarkson- Steph wat r u on about?

SuperMatt - Well me and Steph wuld like 2 formally invite u 2 r little gossip group

The Haydock- Where as I sed u wuld learn the feet of masters..

Tavina-Clarkson- umm…..ok?

SuperMatt- Great

The Haydock – Right boys, first mission….. find out y Rachel's Eddie's…….GO!GO!GO! Report bk via MSN……

The Haydock has just signed out

SuperMatt has just signed out

Tavina-Clarkson has just signed out


End file.
